


liquid red.

by orphan_account



Series: tumblr requests. [108]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Choose Your Own Ending, Established Relationship, F/M, Ice Cream, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 15:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21496369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “how would the each boy react to their girlfriend subconsciously licking ice cream in seductive way.”
Relationships: George Harrison/Reader, John Lennon/Reader, Paul McCartney/Reader, ringo starr/reader
Series: tumblr requests. [108]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1336198
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

1965,

It was a frustratingly warm summer day in central London; the sun shining down as if you were an ant and it a villain of a kid with a magnifying glass. Here you lived with your boyfriend- in the center of the sun’s arsehole. How anyone further south could deal with this, you would never know. In fact, you rather wanted to stay oblivious to what you could only imagine was pure hell and torment. Your boyfriend didn’t share this torture with you- or so you hoped. He was off at work. In what you desperately wished was a ventilated room. But who the fuck knew? You certainly didn’t- never having even stepped a toe inside the studio due to you apparently being ‘_too much of a distraction_’ to the ‘_poor lad_’ you were dating… if what Brian Epstein had told you rang true. Which… yeah, it probably did.

You didn’t mind; doing the day away with a flurry of random activities. Usually your own work but today you had a rare day off and lazed on the grass of a park near the studio, expecting your significant other to step out the large building’s doors of his work any minute now. You wanted to surprise him, but the heat drew the minutes out longer than they probably were. You dragged yourself to the curb of the building, leaving the cool grass behind, to stare at the large imposing windows of the studio. Nothing was to be seen through the glass- the sun too sharp, nearly blinding you with its reflection. 

Emitting a heavy sigh, you slumped down on the steps of the stairs before shooting up only seconds afterwards as the sun-baked stones hit the back of your bare thighs with a fury. You yelled out and stumbled away from the stairs, rubbing the tender and warm skin that had so badly been mistreated. 

“Excuse me, miss,” a careful voice came from behind you and, with a powerful blush at the thought of your blunder having had an audience, you turned to face a young boy. He was a tiny thing, barely meeting your waist, and looked up at you with bright green worrisome eyes. “Are you okay, miss?” He asked, and you quickly nodded. “Yes, I am. Thank you for asking,” you crouched down to his height with a smile as you watched his soft features, “you’re a very polite young man.”

He gave a great smile and stumbled over his words to thank you as he bounced on the balls of his heels. Suddenly he trusted a fist forward, and you finally noticed he held a bright red ice-lolly, slightly dripping onto his pale skin. “For you, miss,” he continued his light bouncing as he trusted his fist towards you with great anticipation in his eyes. And who were you to refuse? The sun was trying to test your physical limits. You barely got to answer him before he all but disappeared back into the park across the road- greeted by a small group of boys that yelled excitedly as he returned. You stood up, groaning at the ache that had reached your knees from crouching for too long, and barely got to enjoy the relief when the slamming of a door behind you nearly got you to jump out of your skin.


	2. john.

“Starting with them early, aren’t we?”

You heard the familiar nasal voice of your boyfriend as you turned towards the object of your surprise. You shrugged with a playful smile and started in on the delightful looking lolly in your hand- you could feel the coolness emanating from it on the back of your hand and you sighed deeply as the cold clashed with the heat that had lingered for so long against your skin. “Oh, you know how it is,” you muttered and watched him carefully go down the stairs. Your eyes connected and you watched him nearly fall down the stairs as you continued licking the strawberry lolly, desperate for the cold flavour, and choked out a muffled ‘_you all right_’ through its melting presence in your mouth. “Ye gonna be the death of me, girl,” he huffed with a hand over his heart as he stared at you with widened eyes. You raised a brow and followed his eyes to your mouth, confusion not elevating as you continued sucking on the lolly. 

“What,” came out only less muffled than previous (you weren’t letting go of your treat!), and he clearly fought with himself about what to say in response. “I-” he stammered and giggled, rather awkwardly you thought, as he stepped closer to you, his face slowly turning to a scarlet shade. He tugged at the colour of his shirt with a tentative smile, the uniform suit being way too warm for the kind of weather you had that day, and finally uttered the words he had been working himself up to- “practising for tonight, eh?”

He finally laughed, as adorable as ever, after a short break, waiting for your reaction, but you barely registered it as a slow realisation burned through you- leaving its trademark red cheeks behind as the innuendo settled in your mind. You gasped, and the lolly slid smoothly out of your gaping mouth and landed with a _slap_ on your sandals. “_John!_”


	3. paul.

“Cute kid,” a soft and familiar voice muttered, barely audible, from the studio you had kept so close guard of it. It was none other than Paul, your boyfriend. The sun made his hair look a lovely shade of brown as he descended the stairs, basking in the streams of light like a cat waking up from a nap in the sun. He looked pleased with himself, the high arch of his eyebrows and perpetual pouting lips always made him look like so but you found it to be different this time around. Genuine. You rested your warm lips on the sweet, cool surface of the lolly as you silently watched him finally see you standing there in the sun- your cheeks matching the ice-lolly in colour. 

“Darling!” He laughed and came in a stride towards you- quickly resting his slender hands on your waist, looking down at you, still covering your mouth with the lolly. “Oh… oh, darling,” he started off _dramatically_ with a hand on his chest, “give me just a short glimpse of your rose lips and I’ll die a happy man,” he fluttered his long lashes and you couldn’t help but be reminded of the time he played a Shakespearean romantic lead- _Pyramus_, was it? 

“You silly goose,” you giggled as you removed the lollipop with a quick lick and leaned up to give Paul an even quicker peck on his pouting lips (purposefully pouting this time around). He _aw’d_ as you leaned away- happy to see him but even happier to see your lolly- priorities, y’know. You savoured its sweet taste like a man thirsting for water in a blistering desert, soon forgetting all about your boyfriend- who was left to stare curiously at you. Seconds were spent in silence as you licked and licked and very much noticed the unusual silence and stillness from Paul. 

You, though hesitantly, took a break from the delightful sticky taste to ask _what the hell_ was going on with him when before you could all but whisper a word- he pulled you by the waist into a great big kiss. It was filled with longing and desperation; it was something, in a way that he had never quite dared to kiss you before- or at least not so publicly. The lolly gently slipped out of your hand as he pulled you close to his chest, deepening the kiss, and you heard it land with a _splat_ on the ground but you cared not all- for too involved with the exchanging of taste with your boyfriend, your strawberry lips for his tobacco tongue.


	4. ringo.

The oldest of the band you had grown so familiar to bounced down the wide stairs as his eyes immediately caught yours following his escape of the building that had grown more compact during the day with the continuing rush of people. Ringo didn’t practically mind- but it did no wonders in defeating the help, rather it only added to it. And there was only so much a poor air conditioning unit could do. You threw your arms in the air in greeting, a fist tightly around the stick that connected to the ice-lolly- you had no intention to launch it into the air, goodness knows where it would end up. He smiled, a great wonderful smile, and wrapped his arms around you in a tight embrace- your arms still high in the sky, with the lolly slowly dripping its red sticky liquid upon your bare shoulders.

“_Love_,” he whispered in a voice that filled you with a comforting warmth in your chest as he pulled away with a light peck to your warm cheek. He pulled you along down the street as he told you of his told and of just how much he had missed you. You let him talk and took the chance to share the attention between him and the wonderful prize you had gotten from the adorable kid. 

You must have spaced out in your quest for the strawberry treats core, for Ringo suddenly stopped in his tracks, you along with him as your hands were still neatly folded together. “Something wrong?” You asked, a chunk of broken off ice on your tongue, as his bright eyes focused on you in the warm light of the sun behind a set of trees. Your lips were a dark red- equally from the colouring of the ice and from the contrast between its coldness and the warmth of the day. Ringo blinked once, twice, his heart beating harshly against his chest as he watched your tongue played around with the scarlet ice cube; you were all too obvious to its effect on him. He moved closer to you, tugging at your hand as he did so with a smile. 

“_Love_,” he whispered as he neared and you slowly moved the lolly down as you closed the small distance between you. You didn’t question the random act of affection- it was common, beloved, and something he was rather good at. He drew you closer, but no sooner had come chest to chest when he pulled back with a slight hiss. You instantly spotted the issue; a large red stain had formed on his dress shirt and all logic jumped aside from the spring of panic that rushed to your mind- “are you okay?” Your breath hitched and your hand flew to touch the stain. It was cold. Ringo laughed and placed his bejewelled hand on yours, the coolness of the metal comforting you gently, “it’s the lolly, love.”


	5. george.

He was quickly by your side; George and his wonderful smile. Wonderful eyes. Wonderful everything. You had barely said _hello_ when his lips were placed upon yours. You giggled at a growing stubble he had yet to do anything about (surely to Brian’s dismay) and he soon joined in a chorus of light laughter. “It tickled,” you continued to giggle as he drew apart, eyes briefly glancing to the lolly dripping in your hand. “Is that-” he pointed to its undeniable presence, and you nodded. “A kid gave it to me and-… want some?” 

You lifted it to him and his smiled brightly as he leaned in, letting you hold it as he gave it a touch. “Strawberry,” he gushed with a laugh and you nodded eagerly at his excitement for the taste. You both loved it dearly and, gosh, what a divine being that kid must be to have the luck to pick that out just for you. And, it could just be your imagination, but you felt you could taste George as you got your own turn on the lolly. It was just… different now that he had had his lips on it. Better and more consuming- no longer was the cold what did it for you, but the presence of George on it- even if he stood just right in front of you. Who could help you- you, a lovesick fool?

George looked upon you in a way that made you lose your footing on the narrow brick path. Nearly made you drop the treasured ice treat too. What had caused that, you wondered as the scarlet ice melted at the touch of your tongue. You lost yourself in the hungry gaze in his eyes and something told you it wasn’t hunger for the strawberry flavor- you lost yourself enough for your tongue to slowly go numb against the icy sweetness as you watched him smirk, watched him flashed those wonderful canines- the sharp and pointed fangs you so adored, against his comments of them being ‘gnarly’. You giggled under the pressure of his careful watch- “is there something on my face?” 

But he shook his head, still with the hint of a confident smirk, and leaned in. Slowly, with calculation. A hand landed on your cheek- his coldness against your burning hotness. The other against the fist that carefully protected the ice delicacy. He pushed his lips against the red ice ‘till it bounced against your lips and wondered in confusion as to what his plans were, but you were content to wait and find out. He was so close now- you felt his breath, mixed with a delicate berry aroma, on your lips. He pushed further, and kissed you! Kissed you with the ice sandwiched between you- a delightful, sensitive, sensation. Warm and cold. The heat and the ice dancing together as your lips slowly melted the ice to a sticky strawberry drip down your chins.


End file.
